narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kohaku Hayashi
Kohaku Hayashi (林紅白, Hayashi Kohaku) kunochi from Konohagakure and the mother of Kai Mori. Coming from the Kirigakure, Kohaku learned the ways of the shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village where she became famous for her unskilled match healing abilities. Kohaku began to teach the ways of healing with her rare pink chakra. With all of the devotion going towards her, Kohaku loves to give back to the community by sharing her experience. Now as the top medical-nin kunoichi, Kohaku teaches her way to all the ones who are deemed with the ability to heal. Background Being born the only child of a major wealthy family, Kohaku originally was from another village, Kirigakure. While leaving Kirigakure, Kohaku stumbled upon an injured boy about her age. She dashed towards the limping boy and grabs him before he could fall. The boy fainted, and Kohaku, not having enough strength for a young girl, carried the boy to Konoha as fast as she could. After dragging him into the village, Kohaku fainted as well. Waking up much later, Kohaku jumped up and scope the place out, she was in intensive care. She glanced and saw the boy she helped. Kohaku then got up and walked towards the boy and sat on his bed. He woke up and saw the most beautiful girl ever. He asked for her name and she asked for his, after that encounter, they became the best of friends. Years later, after a battle broke out and both Kohaku and Isamu were on the battlefield, Kohaku was about to get attacked when Isamu came in a saved her. With that much devotion, Kohaku later married Isamu and had a son named Kai Mori, who would later become a great shinobi also. Personality Kohaku is a sweet and nice person. She is very patient and calm, but can be really silly. As a child, Kohaku always went out of her way to help the elderly, and people in need. Her kindness gave people a new hope for her generation, at the time the "younger generation". While starting in the academy, while being introduced to the new class, being a new kid from another village made Kohaku shy and nervous. The main Konoha students did budge when she was introduced, all but one did, the boy she saved. Going futher into it, Isamu realized that Kohaku was a jokester, just like him. She would make faces and make sounds. As time progressed, now as a full-fledged kunochi, Kohaku demeanor became a little bit more serious. After having her one and only son, Kai Mori, she became a lot lenient. Appearance Kohaku is a tall, slender woman with tan skin and light green eyes and long light brown hair. Majority of her hair is down, but she wears a ponytail to the right side. She wears light pink lipstick and wears a long, beautiful cream colored dress, with green, yellow and pink accents. When she is on duty, Kohaku ties her hair in a circular ponytail and has a fluffy white band holding it in place. She dons into a light green half-top, with green long sleeves that do not reach the upper arm. The sleeves have golden and green designs and pink lace at the end. Her top has various colors of green with a black fishnet top the is sleeveless. She also wears a long , bright green skirt that reaches over her feet, with blue, pink, and gold accents. In her genin days, she wore a semi-long green dress with pink marks. Before she accessorized with flowers on her head, her hair was down and about. Later on, when she met Isamu, he had given her a beautiful pink flower and place it on top of her head. After that Kohaku would wear flowers on every mission. While growing up, Kohaku would always place flowers on either her head or as an accessory on the back of her skirts. Now as an Jonin, Kohaku used to wear the flak jacket but switched to a more modern look for herself. Abilities While combating, Kohaku had been blessed to train with Isamu and others before fighting. Kohaku became famous for her strong-willed courageous spirit, and unique medical-ninjutsu to be come a high ranking kunoichi. She had become a renowned medical-nin and healer of the masses. Ninjutsu Kohaku is very persistent in Water, Wind, and Yin Release. Medical Ninjutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Third Kohaku's ability to heal is incredible. Being blessed with the ability to bring back certain life or breathe into another, Kohaku posses the rare life form to return life. Chakra Prowess Kohaku's chakra color is a pink shade. That pink shaded chakra consist of an extreme amount of gained chakra to keep her from getting tired. She has an immense chakra pressure. The chakra pressure she exerts can be transformed into a wave of a sharp weapon. Her chakra and slice through many objects such as metal. Taijutsu Being from another village, Kohaku thought people were trying to hurt her while coming into Konohagakure so she started to teach herself defensive moves. Practicing when no one was around, she kicked down trees and used agility to balanced on them. While she trained, she was being watched by Isamu Mori, who was very impressed. Part II After her son came back from training, Kohaku was waiting for him at the door. She had ran up to him and hugged him, she was glad he was safe while on training leave. She took him into the house and had a big batch of cinnamon rolls on the table for him, but Kohaku saw that one of them were gone. She looked and saw Isamu stuffing his face full of them. Kohaku looked at her husband and laughed as she pulled out her rolling pin. She chased Isamu around the kitchen. Walking into town with Kai, Kohaku noticed a girl looking at Kai and smiling towards him. When the girl walked passed, Kohaku looked at Kai and nudged him in the back and asked who was that. Annoyed that her son wouldn't tell her, Kohaku kept nudging him, and nudging him. Kai looked back and laughed. While they were laughing, Kai bolted away from her as fast as he could. Kohaku stood with a smirk on her face as she walked in Kai's direction. Shinobi World War Before heading off to the war, Kohaku was giving Kai a lot of equipment, and things he didn't need. She wanted to make sure he had every thing, to make him safe. At first she didn't want him to be involved in the war, but Kai persuaded her into letting him go. She knew that Kai was going to be great. Kohaku went along to fight in the war, but instead of fighting she was the major healer for all shinobi who got injured. Post-Part II Epilouge Kohaku is seen walking with her husband to surprise Kai and his family with a big bouquet of rare blue flowers she grew in her garden. Isamu tells her she looks younger, and he compliments her smile which makes her blush. Isamu kept walking and then Kohaku jumps on his back and smiles, making Isamu walk hunched over. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Kohaku is seen talking to Kai, along with Isamu, making sure that he was alright and not hurt. She places her hand Kai's cheek and said that she did not want anything to happen to him. Naruto 7: The Last Kohaku was seen with Kai, Aykane, and Isamu walking towards the newly weds, Naruto and Hinata. She then looked at Kai and gave him a look that meant "you'tr next". Video Games Kohaku Hayashi is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * Kohaku's surname, Hayashi, means forest (林). Kohaku's surname fits in with her clan, The Mori Clan. * Kohaku's hair is shaped like a low crescent moon tied into a ponytail. * Kohaku sees a lot of her in Aykane, which makes Kohaku push Kai more towards her. * According to the databook(s): ** Kohaku likes to find rare flowers. ** Her favorite foods are her cooking and cinnamon rolls. Quotes *(To Isamu Mori) "You like my smile?! Why would you like that? * (To Kai Mori) "You're the second man to compliment my smile. The first man being your father... and he always made me blush." References Kohaku Hayashi is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Kirigakure Category:Konohagakure Category:Medical-Nin